Printing numbers on substrates, such as textiles, in perfect registration is very important. Numbers and letters must be properly registered for them to be properly aligned next to one another. And if additional indicia, such as an outline or border of the number or letter, is to be printed, it must be registered in conjunction with the number or letter. The printing machine of the present invention uses an add-on shuttle assembly. This shuttle assembly controls the movement and registration or positioning of the pallets supporting the textile. It permits one to print numbers or letters in registration with each other and around or adjacent each one automatically once given the dimensions of the numbers or letters and/or the desired spacing therebetween.